


New Beginings

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: This was long overdue, to grab a coffee together. They finally have time where things aren't chaotic. How will grabbing coffee go?





	New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> This is for MCU AvengersFest 2016. This is a Pinch hitter story. I do hope Sholio enjoys the story I have written.

Peggy sat at the booth. This was going to be nice, this was a long time coming. Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson were going to meet her at the café. This meeting was long overdue. It seemed like life or the mission got in the way of when they asked each other to join for coffee and they said no because they had something else they had to do at that time.

  
The door opened to the café. Peggy looked up to see Daniel Sousa at the door. He had a smile on his face. Peggy waved at him. Daniel gave a small wave in return and made his way over to where she was and took a seat.

  
“Hey Peg,”

  
“Hello Daniel, dear, we're waiting on Jack,” Peggy told him.

  
“Okay. So how’s you day so far?”

  
“It’s going quite well,” Peggy answered, but didn’t say anything about information she had just obtain earlier that day. Peggy glanced over at the door to see if Jack arrived. There was no sign of him.

  
“It’s nice to spend time with you outside  the office,” Daniel told her.

  
“Yes, it is,” Peggy admitted.

  
“How’s is your day gang Daniel?”

  
“Just the usual day for me Peggy. It’ll be much better if the office treats you better.”

  
“Leave it be. The important thing is those closest to me now what I am capable of.”

  
“I do know what you are capable of and you're a great dame.”

  
Peggy felt her cheeks get warm after the compliment he gave her.

  
“Why thank you for saying that. I do hope we stay friends.”

  
Why wouldn’t we?” Daniel asked his brow furrowed.

  
“You never now with the line of work we are in what’s going to happen. All we have is the here and now.” Peggy told him.

 

Daniel watched her as he pondered what she had told him.

  
They heard the front door open and they both looked to see if it was Jack. It was he gave them a nodded before heading to their booth. Jack slide in beside Peggy.

  
“Sorry, I had something at work I had to finish up before I wrapped my day up,” Jack told them.

  
“It's quite all right. You’ve had miss much.”

  
It was then the waitress came over and took their order, once she got their order she left to get their order ready.

  
This was nice for them to meet together without something or someone to interrupt them.  Of course, all three of them knew it could change at a moment's notice.

  
“I’m glad we are able to meet. It seems like we let our work life run our lives.”

  
“I know. Since the Chief die, it’s been busy for me to keep everything in order, but I am getting into a rhythm, soon I will have everything worked out. The office will be running a well-oiled ship.” Jack told them as his elbow rested next to Peggy’s.

  
“Of course.”

  
“Well so far you’re doing a great job, but I would change something,” Daniel said as he eyed Peggy. Peggy knew what Daniel was going to suggest, she didn’t want any special treatment. Peggy didn’t agree how women were treated in the workforce these days, but there wasn’t anything really she could do.

  
“What exactly would you change?” Jack asked curiously.

  
“Now boys enough shop talk for one night.” Peggy intervened.

  
Peggy was aware of Jack’s leg up against hers and Daniel’s foot was next to hers. With these actions, Peggy suspected bot Jack and Daniel had feelings for her. The truth was, she had to feel for both men.  The feeling she had were not as strong as the feeling she had for Steve.

  
“Okay, what do you expect us to talk about if we’re not talking shop?”

  
“How about what we do in our free time,” Peggy said as the heat rose to her cheek.

  
She had a feeling by night's end they would start something which she would be interested in seeing where it goes. This is when their dinner arrived. They ate in silent.  Each of them was aware of the glance they were taken when they thought the other one wasn’t watching.

 

They, of course, ordered dessert. This meeting had turned out very well so far. There wasn’t any calls or anything to pull them away from their long overdue coffee break.

  
Jack hand which was placed on her thigh moved a bit closer to the inside of her thigh. During dinner, his hand found its way to her lap. Peggy didn’t mind, due to the fact no one could see it at the booth, they were at. The area in between her legs was starting to get wet.

  
“I like to read in my free time,” Daniel replied.

  
They had a lot of time to think about their answers as they at. Daniel looked over at Jack, awaiting his answer.

  
“Collecting comic books,” Jack replied quietly.

  
Daniel and Peggy looked at him.

  
“To each their own,” Peggy said.

  
Jack’s hand moved closer to her ladies parts. Once his hand was on her leg, the question asked was forgotten. Peggy tried not to look at Jack. Jack was making it quite difficult to keep from taking her attention away from the conversation. Meanwhile, under the table, Daniel alternated between rubbing his foot against both Peggy and Jack’s legs. He managed to get close to Jack’s crotch area. He had to readjust himself which got an eyebrow raise from Jack. His reply was a smirk.

  
“So what are you guys going to do after you leave here?” Peggy asked a little breathless.

  
“Well, I am going home and going to bed. How about you Jack?” Daniel asked.

  
“I am heading back to the office and get things ready for tomorrow,” Jack said as he felt Peggy place her hand very close to his crotch area.

  
“Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?” Jack asked as he loosened his tie around his neck.

  
“Yes, it is getting a little hot in here, how about we take this somewhere more private,” Peggy said.

  
Both Jack and Daniel looked over at her, then they looked at one another.

  
“I think that would be wise,” Daniel said as he sat up straighter.  
  
Jack put down a five and then he stood up and held out his hand for Peggy to take. Daniel stood up ready to go.

  
“We'll head back to my place,” Jack said.

  
“What about getting ready for tomorrow?” Daniel asked.

  
“That can wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to get to get to know you two better.” Jack said as he waggled one of his eyebrows with a smile on his face.

 

Daniel and Peggy returned the smile as they walked out the door to go someplace to get to know one another better.


End file.
